meettheresidentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ten Little Piggies
"Ten Little Piggies" is a 2009 Outtakes Compilation focusing on material to be used in future projects. Track Listing Liner Notes Duck Stab Re-Imagined The album, Duck Stab, was recorded in 1978 at the height of the "New Wave" era. It epitomised everything that was good about New Wave: It's catchy, raw, and above all, fiercely independent. But that was thirty years ago and The Residents thought this would be a good time to rethink this quirky recording. The rethinking was conceived as a live performance connected to a gallery exhibition of New Wave art. The Voice of Midnight: Instrumental Perhaps no project The Residents have ever recorded produced as much material as The Voice of Midnight. This 2007 opus not only produced the album, but also a shorter work called The Sandman Waits, the parallel universe album The Ughs!, and contributed to a collection of songs called Smell My Picture. Since The Voice of Midnight was theatrical in style, the music is often overshadowed by the album's narrative. In order to showcase the music, this instrumental version will be released through the residents' download store at www.residents.com. Strange Culture (OST) The Residents wrote a minimalist score for Lynn Hershman Leeson's 2007 film, Strange Culture, based on the surreal nightmare of the internationally acclaimed artist and professor Steve Kurtz. The soundtrack is due for release through the download store at www.residents.com in 2010. Arkansas Since it was based on the unpredictable story-line found in The Bunny Boy internet series, the Bunny performance also evolved over time, with new music being added to the show as it toured. Some of the music written for the project was ultimately never used, so now these extraneous pieces of The Bunny Boy will be released as Arkansas through the download store, www.residents.com. Tweedles: Instrumental Following the footsteps of a successful release of The River of Crime: Instrumental and Animal Lover Instrumental, Tweedles: Instrumental will be more than just non-vocal versions of the songs. Instead, the album will be a three-piece suite that was originally written to represent air, earth, and water. The project's original working title was "Tabasco," and over time, evolved into "Casanova's Clown" until finally coming to "Tweedles." Scheduled for the download store, www.residents.com The UGHS! When The Residents began work on their 2007 opus to insanity The Voice of Midnight, the group felt the need to shake things up. Consequently, they created an alter ego through which they could act out their new roles. The Residents proudly christened this conceptual alter-ego THE UGHS! The group then fashioned written music from the raw, impulsive ideas created by The UGHS!, building the musical structure of The Voice of Midnight on these pieces. Two years later, these original UGHS! recordings were rediscovered; free from its previous role supporting The Voice of Midnight's narrative, the music suddenly sounded as fresh as when it was first recorded. The time had come to resurrect THE UGHS. Due for release on CD and download and November 2009. Talking Light The Residents have wanted to experiment with looser forms of music and lyrics. Talking Light is designed for performance and is based on a mix of improvisation and scoring. The concept for this project is interpretive storytelling with an interactive electronic score. Hades Dark, abstract, scary. Hades was originally composed to accompany an art opening, but when the exhibit was postponed, the recording was misplaced and not incorporated into the eventual opening. For years this music has been ignored, waiting to be heard and appreciated by anyone whose taste runs toward the unpredictable and the macabre. Not for everyone. Planned as a download, www.residents.com. Haeckel's Tale (OST) The Residents were commissioned to write a score for this Showtime film, but the music was not used for unspecified reasons. It is now planned for release through the download store, www.residents.com. The Bunny Boy Live When The Residents toured their epic adventures of The Bunny Boy in 2008, the show was recorded as a special for French television. Media from this documentation is expected to surface in 2010. Personnel Written & Performed: The Residents With Guests: ' C. Fabrizio & N. Cook on ''The Voice Of Midnight & Arkansas. '' N. Cook on ''The UGHS! C. Fabrizio on Haeckel's Tale C. Fabrizio, J. Brody & N. Cook on ''The Bunny Boy'' '''Published By: Pale Pachyderm Publishing (BMI) Produced By: The Cryptic Corporation Category:Albums‏‎ Category:Demo tapes‏‎ Category:Duck Stab!/Buster & Glen‏‎ Category:Hades‏‎ Category:Haeckel's Tale‏‎ Category:Talking Light Category:Strange Culture‏‎ Category:The Bunny Boy Category:The UGHS!‏‎ Category:The Voice of Midnight‏‎ Category:Tweedles!‏‎